redcountyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
El Diablos
This page is dedicated to the El Diablo's a streetgang in Red County Roleplay Below you'll find a short OOC story involving the creator of the gang who speaks about his motivations & creation of this gang as well as the IC story of El Diablo's, Enjoy: OOC story By Robin, Chilco : Hey people ! "Well our main motivation was La Onda, now known as Hillside Trece La Onda, we really liked their RP and wanted to create our own Spanish/mexican Gang. me, together with Chilco always dreamt of getting official and we've been respected by alot of people and we thank them for all the positive Criticism. The reaction to official status ? well, surprised came up first, when chilco came up to me at school and told me we where official i tought no way, but hey it was true !! " That was a short OOC story on their motivations by the creators of El Diablos Ash and Juan Quatros are brothers. Juan is the oldest one. They grew up in a little town in Spain. Their parents were addicted to drugs and alcohol, and couldn’t take care of the two boys. With many guys like them , they got involved in crimes, from dealing drugs to robbing jewelry stores. Juan bought his first car at the age of 20, he bought a car with the money he made. On a day he drove through the town till someone stopped him and asked for a ride, he got in and they talked bit till they arrived at their destination. They gave each other their numbers, and became friends in a short time. Ash and Juan dealed some shizzl’ and made more money until they got enough for a huge villa in the small town. Ash, his little brother, grew up very fast, the time past by in no-time. When Juan reached the age of 33, his brother Ash just became 18, and also bought a car. Juan and Ash lived in the same house and had a nice pair of cars. The city became too small for their business, so they decided to move to Red County. They left their parents, sold their houses and most of the cars. They moved to Fort Carson with a shitload of money, and began to do business there. The beginning of the gang. 7 December, 1993. ''The brothers, like to do business, especially with the shizzl' stuff. Ash decided to be part of the greenies but when they shot at his brother, he became angry and left them. Ash wanted revenge. One of the greenies made an advertisement in the newspapers about buying guns. This was the perfect time to kill atleast one of the greenies. Once they met each other, 2 of the greenies came to the place where Ash was. The greenies didn't know that Ash wanted to kill them, but Ash did it with help of his older brother. This was the beginning of a war against them. Like 2 days later, a stranger decided to help Ash and Juan, this was the beginning of "El Diablos", the begin of a brand-new gang. What happened later? ''10 December, 1993. ''Another stranger decided to join El Diablos. El Diablos is confessed about their mighty AK which is called the "King AK" . It's a powerful AK which can kill someone in just a second. They used those AKs in the famous fight which people call "Death or alive", this was a fight against some people which wanted to deal with them first, but when El Diablos said that they didn't want their crappy stuff, one of them grabbed their gun and started shooting. It was a fight of about 5 minutes, noone of El Diablos got hurt, all the people which wanted to deal were dead. Is this the end? ''12 December, 1993. ''The day started very quietly. In the evening the action really started. SUK and all different gangs where at the Blueberry bar. It was really crowded and everyone was angry towards other people. After 10 minutes they grabbed their guns. Everybody was aiming. Juan was standing there also, with an King AK in his hands. When Ash grabbed his gun too and started shooting, like everyone started shooting! Juan was shot down immediately, Ash was able to escape. If you stayed where you are, you were dead for sure. Strange enough nobody shot on Juan which was laying on the ground, they only took his King AK. Ash ran to his car and drove out of Blueberry. ''13 December, 1993. ''Juan came out of the hospital, he was alright. But who took the King AK? What happened with the other gangs? This wasn't the end for sure, we want revenge! The end of Ash Quatros. We waited a long time to hear something about Ash again, should it be good news or bad news? ''26 december 1993 We finally heard something from Ash, but it wasn’t that good. Ash was caught by the FBI and sent to prison for 60 years. This wasn't what we hoped at all, now we got a leader less, and Juan needs to lead El Diablos alone now. Juan was thinking about solutions… 28 december 1993 A friend of Ash arrived in Red County. Juan and Ash's friend spoke for a very long time. They had a solution, and the solution was that Ash's his friend should take Ash's postion in the gang. Since then, Juan wasn't alone anymore. There were 2 leaders now, and El Diablos could move forward. 30 december 1993 A few days past, and Juan finally got new news about Ash. Juan received a letter which said that Ash Quatros died in the prison due illness. He couldn't believe it... Now it was all over with Ash, this was the end…. El Diablos moved forward… Time passed by.. Things were working out pretty good for ‘’The Devils of Fort Carson.’’ Ramirez was becoming a great leader, and he was practicing his shooting-skills every day. He was practicing on some empty barrels behind Juan’s house. Ramirez was also proven to be a fine businessman, as he was investing in real estate. And he made some profit with it. He bought the Fort-Carson diner as a hangout for his associates. Juan took care of some other smooth deals, and tried to get some allies ‘round the county, and he was also recruiting some new blood. El Diablos needed some more muscles. Juan recruited a lot of new blood, and trained them to a really tight group of mercenary soldiers, who’re especially shooting with the King AK. Ramirez was walkin’ down the streets in Blueberry. He was just enjoying himself with some weed, though he had some associates with ‘em. He saw some Italians, but he wasn’t payin’ any attention to them. But the Italians came to ‘em. They started to threaten him. They said that ‘’The Devils of Fort Carson’’ attacked them. Ramirez knew that El Diablos didn’t, but he felt threatened by their threatening appearances. He commanded his associates to take their King AKs to shoot on the Italians’ cars to give them a warning. The Italians didn’t get the signal as they were gettin’ their arms. A war had been started, a war with a lot of bloodshed on both sides, a war which started by a misunderstanding. The Italians died by enemy fire in the shoot-out, but Ramirez knew they would come back. And he was right, unfortunately. The next morning the Devils weren’t at their hood. They were chillin’ down the street. One of the associates had a radio with ‘em. They were listening to some rap music, as they heard: ‘’ BREAKING NEWS, a few minutes ago an inferno was raging on Tumbleweed Street in Fort Carson west, and Tumbleweed street 1 till 5 are crumbled into dust. The local police does not rule out the fire has been lit, as they’re still investigating it. ’’ The Diablos were going as fast as they could to their hood. When they came there, they saw the destruction the fire has been made. They also got a glance of some black car with some well-dressed people in it. They had a tanned skin as they were just imported from Mediterranean sea. It were the Italians! The devils were hurt in the midst of their heart. The war with the Italians was just business till now, but now it was personal. We would get our revenge later.. What keeps El Diablos active? El Diablos keeps itself busy with dealing, robbing, killing and chilling. Our hideout is located at Fort Carson West. We get to the casino sometimes, to gamble if we're bored. We also have a business in materials, we're making good money with this. Created by kenshi